Mosspelt/History
History In The Prophecies Begin arc Rising Storm :Mosspelt is a queen and is seen caring for Graystripe and Silverstream's kits, Featherkit and Stormkit, because of Silverstream's death. Mosspelt takes care of them, seeing as she is the only queen in the Clan. She is one of few cats who is friendly towards Graystripe, the newcomer in RiverClan. When Graystripe calls his kits into the clearing of the camp, Mosspelt is seen watching them proudly, as if they were her own. After playing in the clearing with their father, she calls them back into the nursery. Though sulking, they obey her order and go into the nursery. She acts and loves them like any mother would, even though they are not her own kits. A Dangerous Path :When Graystripe is exiled from RiverClan, Mosspelt is still taking care of his kits. She is still very friendly towards him, as always. At a Gathering, Graystripe asks her how his kits were doing, and if they are surprised that he didn't come back. Mosspelt replies by saying that once they knew he wasn't dead, they coped well. Graystripe kindly thanks her for taking care of his kits, Featherkit and Stormkit. She reveals to him that his kits were now apprenticed, but are not at the Gathering because they haven't been apprentices for very long. Mosspelt promises to keep in touch with Graystripe about how his kits are doing, then walks away. The Darkest Hour In The New Prophecy arc Midnight : Moonrise : Dawn : She is now listed as a queen. Starlight : Twilight :Mosspelt appears in the ThunderClan camp to send a message to Leafpool. Startled, Leafpool confuses her with Sorreltail, but then realizes it's Mosspelt. Mosspelt says that there is danger in the RiverClan camp, and they need her help. Leafpool gets there just in time with Mosspelt to help Mothwing save the cats from the Twoleg poison. When Mosspelt's daughter, Willowkit, helps Mothwing and Leafpool cure the cats, she is seen taking an interest in becoming Mothwing's apprentice, and to become a medicine cat. Later, Mothwing asks her if she would like to become her apprentice. ''Sunset : Her daughter, Willowpaw, becomes a medicine cat apprentice, mentored by Mothwing. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight : She now has an apprentice, Pebblepaw. Dark River :Mosspelt is first seen yowling that there is an intruder in RiverClan territory. She later escorts Hollypaw and Squirrelflight to the border with Beechfur. Outcast : Eclipse :Mosspelt is heard by Jaypaw sneaking through ThunderClan's territory with Reedwhisker when RiverClan comes to help battle ThunderClan with WindClan. She is almost killed by Lionpaw when he corners her against a tree, but Firestar yells for the apprentice to stop, as the RiverClan cat knows she is beaten. Mosspelt then flees towards RiverClan territory and does not come back. Mosspelt's daughter, Willowpaw, earns her medicine cat name, Willowshine. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Her apprentice, Pebblepaw, is now a warrior called Pebblefoot. She is listed as a queen. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Her apprentice, Perchpaw, has become a warrior named Perchwing, and she has now retired and become an elder. Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky :As ThunderClan reveals to RiverClan about SkyClan, Mosspelt grumbles she hopes they never find the lost Clan as there are already enough cats around the lake. After the Kin defeat RiverClan in their camp, Mosspelt explains that Petalfur and Shadepelt are dead, staggering up to Mistystar with blood smearing her chest. She halts beside her leader and presses her nose into her shoulder. Violetpaw cannot watch them in their shared grief, and looks away. :Darktail doesn't let the defeated RiverClan take the dead and this angers Mistystar. She nearly attacks the rogue, but Mosspelt steps forward and thrusts herself between the two leaders. The tortoiseshell she-cat insists to Mistystar to not attack. Meow urgent and low, she says that attacking is what he wants. Mistystar states they cannot leave their Clanmates but Mosspelt reassures they are not there. They can sit vigil for them at night where ever their spirits are, as Darktail cannot stop them from reaching StarClan. Mistystar admits that she is right but sadly states to her that it breaks her heart. Darkest Night :Mosspelt is first noted to have made a nest in ThunderClan's elders' den while RiverClan temporarily stays in ThunderClan. She is soon after mentioned by Owlnose, who quarrels with Cloudtail that there is nothing for Mosspelt to eat. Cloudtail answers that there is more than enough left for the RiverClan she-cat, but Owlnose reminds the white tom that the warrior code says the weakest cats eat first. The RiverClan warrior looks at Graystripe and Millie, who are eating a thrush, and asks why ThunderClan elders eat while theirs go hungry. Meanwhile, Mosspelt sits outside the elders' den, eyes bleary. :Graystripe asks if a cat has gone hungry, and Owlnose replies that Mosspelt has. The gray tom replies that she was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up, and Millie invites Mosspelt to eat share the thrush with them. The RiverClan elder heads toward it self-consciously. Just then, a RiverClan patrol including Mistystar comes back, and when the leader sees the argument, she decides that her Clan should go home. Bramblestar invites them to at least eat first, and he glances at Mosspelt, who has just taken her first bite of thrush. River of Fire :When RiverClan is attempting to escape from the fire in their camp, ThunderClan and WindClan move a log so that cats can cross the stream. Alderheart yowls to a group of stranded RiverClan cats, and Mosspelt spots him. She alerts her Clanmates, and one by one they cross the log to safety. Once Mosspelt crosses safely, she thanks Alderheart, saying that she thought they'd burn for sure. :In the bonus scene, Mothwing and Willowshine talk in the medicine den about Mistystar will opening the borders soon. They hearing a call of distress, rush outside to see Mosspelt half leap and half fall from a bank above the den. She collapses a tail length away from the stream, and Willowshine rushes to her. The elder is very sick, and the medicine cat mews that this keeps getting worse and worse. :The next day, Willowshine stands in front of the last sprig of watermint, and asks Mothwing if she should give it to Mosspelt. The golden she-cat hesitates to give it to someone so frail, as they might not recover. Willowshine is horrified, and she apologizes, saying she just wants what is best for the Clan. They both agree to go and talk to Mistystar about their dire situation. Both she-cats implore that the border should be reopened, but the leader says no, and reassures Willowshine that Mosspelt will be fine. :Willowshine watches as a storm rages in camp, sitting next to her mother Mosspelt. She apologizes that she can’t help more, but the elder says it’s okay. Willowshine promises that she’ll find a way, and tells Mothwing she’s going to talk to Mistystar again. She does, but it's to no avail, and the medicine cat panics that Mosspelt is running out of time. Willowshine says she's going to try and go to another Clan for help and try to save her mother. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :While at the Moonpool, Mosspelt urges her Clanmates to remain calm, as StarClan could very well come back when the ice melts in newleaf. Many cats agree with her, but those who disagree begin to bicker. :Later, Mosspelt discusses Shadowpaw's vision with the Clans, noting that many cats don't follow the code. She amends that Bramblestar always has, but that behavior standards have fallen since she was in her youth, and that could be cause for darkness within the Clans. Bramblestar dips his head and agrees with her, saying it's a possibility. The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Crookedstar's Promise :Mosspaw is seen as an apprentice in the manga at the end of the book. Crookedstar is seen giving her and Shadepaw fishing lessons. Shadepaw teases and laughs at her for falling into the water, saying that she is supposed to catch fish with her claws and not her teeth. Embarrassed, Mosspaw angrily tells her to be quiet. Firestar's Quest : Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm : She has a new apprentice named Perchpaw. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : ''Tawnypelt's Clan : In the Short stories and plays ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar'' :Mosspelt is seen asking Firestar to come back to the Daylight Gathering he called. Later, she votes for him to become the temporary leader of all the Clans. Category:Detailed history pages